


Family Responsibilities

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel finds out what being part of a family really means.





	Family Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Daniel, what the hell....?" Jack gasped as Daniel opened his front door clutching a crying baby.

"It's Simon and Marcie's daughter," Daniel explained as he jiggled the baby in his arms, "They had to go to a family funeral and I said I'd look after Janet for them."

Jack shook his head in amazement as he followed Daniel into the living room and, moving a pile of diapers, sat down on the couch.

"What do you know about babies Daniel?" Jack asked curiously as he watched Daniel trying to pacify the red, screaming bundle.

"Strange as it may seem, I did used to be one, Jack," Daniel said as he reached for the bottle of formulae.

"No!" I thought you were born a thirty-something geek," Jack teased.

Daniel gave Jack, 'the look', and proceeded to feed the baby. Thankfully this quietened her down and Daniel sank down on the couch next to Jack with relief.

"I didn't know you were so friendly with Wells Jack said curiously.

"I am Janet's godfather, Jack," Daniel reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember," Jack said trawling through his mind to try to recall what he knew about Daniel's relationship with Simon and Marcie Wells. He knew that Daniel had visited Simon both in the infirmary and at home following Janet's Fraiser's death while trying to save Simon's life but hadn't realised they had built up a relationship since then.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Daniel asked curiously. This was his day off and, as far as he could remember, Jack had said he was going to catch up on some yard work.

"Decided the porch furniture had seen better days and wondered if you wanted to come and help me choose some new stuff," Jack said playing with Janet's teddy bear while Daniel continued to feed the baby. "After all you sit on it as much as I do," Jack added.

Daniel nodded, "okay I just need to let Janet finish this feed and then change her and we could go."

Jack was surprised, he had never thought Daniel would suggest bringing the baby with them.

"Um, won't it look a bit odd, two men and a baby?" Jack suggested.

Daniel removed the empty bottle from Janet's mouth and put her over his shoulder, patting her back efficiently.

"I don't see why," Daniel said as he rubbed Janet's back, "people will just think you're her grandfather," he teased as Jack looked suitably crushed by the remark.

Jack watched as Daniel burped the baby, changed her diaper and settled her in her baby seat.

"Ready?" Daniel asked picking the baby seat up and heading towards the door.

"Ready when you are Daddy," Jack teased. He loved an opportunity to tease Daniel and this was one not to be missed.

* * *

Jack and Daniel spent a happy afternoon choosing new furniture while Janet slept in her chair. Jack watched Daniel with the baby and realised what a good father Daniel would be, given the chance.

"When are they due back?" Jack asked as he dropped Daniel and the baby back off.

"Later this evening," Daniel said frowning at the baby, who had woken up and was grizzling again.

"Is she always like this?" Jack asked indicating the now wailing baby. Daniel looked slightly worried. "Not usually, no," he admitted, "perhaps she's hungry again."

"Leave you to it then Danny," Jack said waving as he drove away leaving Daniel standing on the sidewalk with the crying baby.

Daniel sighed and headed into the house. Janet wasn't usually like this; perhaps she was teething he thought. Despite the good show he had put on for Jack's benefit he knew very little about looking after a baby and all it entailed.

* * *

"Chicken pox!" Daniel exclaimed when Marcie called him a few days later. No wonder Janet had been miserable that afternoon.

"I guess you had it when you were a kid Daniel so don't worry," Marcie said.

Daniel had no idea whether he had had chicken pox or not. He had moved around between so many different foster families when he was a child that no one actually bothered to make a note of any illnesses or injuries he had suffered.

"Give Janet my love," Daniel said before ending the telephone conversation and getting back to work. He made a mental note to stop off on his way home and buy his goddaughter a present and then he carried on with his translations.

* * *

15 days later...

Daniel rubbed his throbbing temple before returning to the translation he was working on. Despite dosing himself with Tylenol he couldn't shift the headache that had been plaguing him for a couple of days now. He worked steadily for another few hours, trying to forget about his headache until he was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Daniel called looking up curiously as the door swung open and Sam's slim figure was outlined in the doorway.

"Daniel, its nine thirty," Sam chided her friend. Daniel looked at his watch in amazement, where had the time gone?

"I was just finishing up some work on the Gate diagnostic system," she said, explaining her reasons for still being at the SGC, "are you ready to leave?"

Daniel dropped his pen, his headache, he noticed, hadn't diminished any. "Yeah, I'll leave this until tomorrow," he said, pushing his chair away from the desk and standing up. He groaned as he stretched his aching back. Too long hunched over books, he noted as he switched off the light and followed Sam.

"Are you heading straight home or do you fancy stopping off for a drink?" Sam said as they waited for the elevator.

Daniel actually just wanted to go home and collapse into bed but he sensed that Sam wanted some quality time with a fellow human being after a day spent with a computer and so he pushed the thoughts of his headache and aching back aside and smiled at his friend.

"A drink would be good," he said pleased that his answer made his friend smile happily. She linked arms with Daniel and they left the Base together.

Daniel rubbed his forehead, trying to will the persistent headache away. "Is it hot in here?" he asked the cool looking blonde opposite. Sam looked critically at Daniel. "You do looked flushed," she commented, "how many have you had?"

Daniel laughed, "nothing alcoholic has passed my lips," he confirmed, holding up his glass of root beer.

"Time for home anyway," Sam said checking her watch and getting to her feet. Daniel stood up and swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as Daniel held on to the back of his seat until it passed.

Daniel nodded, "I'm fine, must be anything with the word 'beer' in it that makes me drunk," he joked following Sam to the door. He was relieved when the cold air cooled his hot skin. He said goodnight to Sam, unlocked his car and climbed in.

He watched Sam drive away and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment. His headache was still there, pounding away and his backache hadn't eased at all. He sighed with resignation and headed for home. With any luck a good night's sleep and a couple more Tylenol would do the trick.

* * *

When his alarm clock went off the following morning it was immediately obvious that things were no better, in fact, if anything things were worse. As he swung his legs over the side of bed and sat up a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over Daniel. He clutched the side of the mattress and mentally checked himself over.

Headache? Still pounding away. Back ache? Still present and now his neck, arms and legs ached as well. Fever? Yes, he realised his sweats were damp and he felt hotter than usual. He waited until the wave of dizziness and nausea had abated slightly and then stood up and made his unsteady way into the bathroom. Yes, he looked as awful as he felt, he noted as he peered myopically into the mirror. He opened the bathroom cabinet and dry swallowed a couple of Tylenol and then rinsed his burning face in cold water. After relieving himself he headed unsteadily into the kitchen and reached automatically for the bag of coffee beans. As he opened them the sudden rich aroma made him heave and, before he knew it, he was hanging onto the edge of the sink, throwing up the remains of his supper.

Daniel knew there was no way he was going to be able to drag himself into work. He sat down on the side of the crumpled bed and rang Jack O'Neill's number.

"O'Neill!"

"Jack, it's Daniel, I'm not coming in today."

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Jack asked. It wasn't like his friend to bunk off.

"Just a stomach bug I think," Daniel admitted. "I'm going to sleep it off."

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked searching for a pen amid the detritus of his desk.

"No, I just want to sleep," Daniel confirmed. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, take care," Jack said replacing the receiver.

Daniel dropped the phone back on the bedside table and groaned as he lay his hot, aching body on the cool bed sheets. For the next few hours Daniel tossed and turned in bed. His fever was getting worse and now, to add to his other symptoms, he had a sore throat and a dry cough. He slipped in and out of fevered sleep all through the day and only dragged himself out of bed to grab some more Tylenol or to throw up. By late evening he was exhausted and feeling no better. He had just dozed off when he was woken by the shrill ring of the telephone. He fumbled for the handset on the bedside table and pressed the button.

"Hello," he croaked.

"Daniel is that you?" Jack O'Neill voice seemed louder than usual to Daniel.

"Yeah, what do you want Jack?" Daniel asked before a round of coughing stopped any more conversation.

"I was going to ask if you were better but obviously not," Jack said sounding concerned.

"I was asleep Jack, you woke me up," Daniel complained wincing as he moved his aching limbs.

"Sorry, how are you anyway?" Jack asked.

"I think it's the flu," Daniel said, coughing again.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jack asked. He didn't like to think of Daniel all alone and sick.

"No, no point you catching it, I've got everything I need and I'll probably be okay by tomorrow," Daniel said trying to believe that what he said would be true.

"Okay, if you're sure," Jack said, "I'll call you in the morning."

"Night Jack," Daniel said, dropping the receiver and groaning as he shifted his hot, aching body on the bed.

* * *

It was a long, hot, painful night and Daniel regretted at many points during it that he hadn't let Jack come over and look after him. He hated himself for wanting someone there. He had always been self-sufficient as a child; no one really cared much about a foster child who was sick other than to do what was necessary. He had got used to not having someone tuck him in, stroke his fevered brow and generally care about him. He had let this self-sufficiency slip in recent years and now realised how much he had come to depend on the other members of SG1 and how they had replaced his parents as 'his family.'

In his weakened state he allowed a hot tear to fall. He didn't want to be alone; he wanted Jack to be here with him. He considered ringing his friend. He knew that if he made the call Jack would be over in a shot but something stopped him, pride, a trace of the self-sufficiency? Whatever it was it stopped Daniel Jackson calling his friend and ensured that he spent another miserable night alone and ill.

The following morning Jack O'Neill woke early, his first thought was for Daniel. He grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers. He waited patiently for Daniel to answer. Perhaps he was in the bathroom; perhaps he was already on his way to the SGC. Perhaps he was sicker than he had said. Jack's blood ran cold at the thought. He dropped the phone, quickly dressed, grabbed his car keys and hotfooted it to Daniel's house, afraid of what he might find.

Jack opened the door and let himself into the dim house. He headed straight for the bedroom and heaved a sigh of relief as he saw his friend lying on the bed, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Jack sat down on the side of the bed. He was surprised at how weak his legs suddenly felt. At the sudden movement in the mattress Daniel groaned and turned over. He opened his blue eyes a little and then they widened in surprise as Daniel took in the sight of a worried Jack O'Neill staring at him.

"Jack, how did you get in?" Daniel asked confused at what was happening.

"Key Daniel," Jack said waving the said item under his friend's nose.

"Okay," Daniel said satisfied. "Help me up." He held out a weak arm and allowed Jack to gently pull him into a sitting position. He groaned and coughed.

Jack felt Daniel's forehead, it was burning. "Daniel I'm going to get you something to drink and tidy this bed a bit and then I'm calling Dr Warner," Jack said as he went to open the blinds.

"Too bright," Daniel complained as the sunlight hit his retinas and caused his headache to flare. Jack turned to say something but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his friend sitting up in bed covered in small red blisters. It didn't take a doctor to diagnose what was the matter; Jack had seen these spots before when Charlie was a child.

"Daniel didn't you tell me that baby you minded had chicken pox?" Jack said. Daniel looked up puzzled. "Yeah Marcie rang me a couple of weeks ago but she's fine now, why?" Daniel said confused.

"Well Dannyboy I think she passed it on to you," Jack said shaking his head at the sight of his archaeologist sitting up in bed covered in spots and looking so much like Charlie that it physically hurt.

"Chicken pox, me?" Daniel said, "No I can't have."

"Want me to fetch a mirror," Jack said.

"Help me up," Daniel struggled to get untangled from the crumpled sheets and swayed alarmingly until Jack put an arm around him and helped Daniel into the bathroom where he hung onto the basin with both hands and gazed into the mirror.

"I'm covered in spots," Daniel said in surprise.

"You certainly are," Jack agreed. "Now back into bed while I call Dr. Warner."

Daniel allowed Jack to help him back into the bedroom and once Jack had straightened the sheets, plumped the pillows and tucked Daniel up safely he put a call through to the SGC infirmary.

"Well the good news is Dr. Warner doesn't want you anywhere near the SGC infecting everyone," Jack said when he returned to the bedroom. "He's coming out to see you this afternoon and, in the meantime, he has given me some instructions on how to make you feel more comfortable."

"You don't have to stay, I'll be okay," Daniel said worrying that Jack would catch it too.

"I'm staying Daniel," Jack said firmly. "I had chicken pox years ago like any other self-respecting person and I helped Sarah with Charlie when he had it, so I'm quite capable you know."

To Jack's surprise Daniel's eyes filled with tears and he sniffed. "Thanks Jack."

Jack smiled at his friend. "We'll have you right in no time," he promised.

By the time Dr. Warner arrived Jack had made sure that Daniel had plenty to drink, had given him some more Tylenol and had found some calamine lotion to ease the spots which were starting to itch. Dr. Warner added an antihistamine to relief the itching and set up an IV to get some more fluids into Daniel. He left after ensuring that Jack O'Neill would stay with the patient and promised to send a nurse around the next day to check on the patient.

Over the course of the next few days Daniel developed more and more itchy spots. Jack O'Neill found out that dealing with a four year old with chicken pox was a breeze compared to coping with a crabby thirty-something archaeologist who was hell bent on doing the exact opposite of everything the doctor had ordered.

Daniel didn't want to stay in bed, it was too hot in there, he decided. He insisted on staggering into the living room and flopping on the couch. He didn't want to eat, it hurt his throat and Jack had to beg, plead and cajole him into eating anything at all. He itched, the lotion and cream and antihistamines didn't seem to be helping and Daniel wanted to scratch. Jack yelled at him every time he caught him rubbing his inflamed skin until, as a last resort, when Daniel was asleep, Jack put his hands inside some cotton mittens he had acquired from the infirmary and taped these firmly around Daniel's wrists.

To say Daniel was annoyed when he awoke and found out what Jack had done would be an understatement but Jack wasn't an Air Force Colonel for nothing and despite all Daniel's moans, pleading and finally abuse Jack refused to remove the mittens.

Apart from the nurse from the SGC and, occasionally, Dr. Warner Jack and Daniel were left to their own devices. Sam was off-world with SG3 and no one could be sure how Teal'c would react if he came in contact with this childhood disease and so Dr. Warner had advised him to steer clear of Daniel until at least 5 days after the start of the rash.

Once the fever started to subside and the headache eased off Daniel was better company. He stopped complaining and was happy to lie on the couch watching TV while Jack pottered around tidying up and preparing tempting meals. Jack was worried about the dry cough that didn't seem to be improving but Daniel assured him he was fine and Jack tried to believe him.

Dr. Warner finally pronounced Daniel fit to receive visitors a week later and Sam and Teal'c were the first through the door laden with cards, books and flowers for their friend. Tired though he was Daniel begged them to stay for the evening and Jack ordered pizza while Sam trawled through Daniel's video collection to find something they would all enjoy.

As the well-worn video of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom finished Jack switched off the TV and turned to look at Daniel. He was slumped on the side of the couch asleep.

"I think we should go sir," Sam said getting up.

"Shall I help you convey DanielJackson to his bedroom?" Teal'c asked.

"Nah I'll wake him when you've gone," Jack said showing Sam and Teal'c out and quietly closing the front door. He returned to the couch and knelt down beside his sleeping friend.

"Time for bed Daniel," Jack said, patting Daniel's cheek lightly to rouse him. Daniel merely groaned and snuggled deeper into the cushions.

"No, no, no," Jack said pulling Daniel into a sitting position. "Time for all sick archaeologists to be tucked up in bed."

Daniel opened his eyes and groaned. He allowed Jack to help him into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed while Jack removed his socks and trousers.

"Too much excitement eh?" Jack teased as he undressed Daniel and covered him with the sheets. He turned off the light and tiptoed out of the bedroom. After checking the doors and the lights Jack headed for the spare room and, leaving the door open slightly so that he could hear Daniel, he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Afterwards Jack was never quite sure what had woken him. He had woken with a start in the middle of the night, suddenly worried about Daniel. He went into the bathroom to relieve himself and then tiptoed into Daniel's room to check on his friend.

Daniel was lying on his back and Jack could hear his laboured breathing even before he reached the bedside. He brushed his fingers over Daniel's forehead and was dismayed to find how hot it was. He reached for Daniel's wrist and checked his pulse; it was weak and rapid. Jack bent over his friend. "Hang on Daniel, I'm going to call Warner," Jack said before he dashed towards the phone and hurriedly punched in the numbers.

It seemed like forever but it was, in fact, only a couple of hours later that Daniel was safe in the SGC infirmary, propped up to help his breathing, an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth and an IV in situ administering the necessary drugs to combat his pneumonia.

"It 's an uncommon complication but approximately one in a hundred adults who contract chicken pox will be affected." Dr. Warner explained to a worried SG1 as they waited outside the infirmary for news of their friend.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked worriedly. Dr. Warner nodded. "We've started him on intravenous medication and he seems to be responding well. He'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Can I sit with him?" Jack asked. He felt responsible that Daniel had developed pneumonia when he had been tasked with looking after his friend and no matter how Dr. Warner tried to convince him that it wasn't anyone's fault Jack felt guilty.

Dr. Warner sighed; there was little point in trying to keep Jack O'Neill away. "Very well Colonel, but keep out of my nurses' way," he said smiling at the retreating back of the Colonel as he dashed to Daniel's side.

* * *

"I feel responsible," Leading Airman Simon Wells said as he stood at Daniel's bedside.

"Kids catch chicken pox, that's a fact," Jack said. "It's not your fault that Daniel had an unconventional childhood and never caught it when he was a child."

Simon nodded. "He is going to be alright isn't he?" he asked.

"He's going to be just fine," Jack reassured the young man. "How're Marcie and Janet?"

Simon smiled, he was so proud of his family. "They're both fine and looking forward to spoiling Daniel when he gets out of here."

"Them and me both," Jack said looking fondly at his sleeping friend.

* * *

It was another couple of weeks before Dr. Warner would allow Daniel to leave the infirmary and then only on the strict understanding that he went home and took it easy for another week or so. Jack was only too happy to promise the doctor that this would be exactly what Daniel did.

Jack drove Daniel to his house and soon had his belongings unpacked in the spare room and Daniel tucked up on the couch. He busied himself putting some cheese and crackers on a plate and getting some juice and then set this before Daniel, after removing the remote control from his hands.

Daniel nibbled at the food, his appetite still not fully back to normal. The pair sat in silence for a while.

"I could have gone home and managed on my own you know," Daniel said quietly.

"Over my dead body," Jack said simply.

"You've done too much for me already Jack," Daniel protested. Jack raised his finger.

"Aargh Daniel, leave it," Jack ordered. "We're family and that's what families do, okay?"

"I didn't remember," Daniel said and those simple words, quietly spoken tugged at Jack O'Neill's heartstrings.

"Come here," he said pulling his friend into a warm embrace.

"Family Daniel and never forget that," Jack said sternly looking into those deep blue eyes.

Daniel nodded and the pair resumed their companionable silence.

"Do families usually tie a sick man's hands together?" Daniel asked innocently.

Jack snorted, he and Daniel had never discussed the incident when Jack had fastened Daniel's hands into the cotton mittens to stop him scratching and had refused to remove them. Daniel had suffered the indignities of Jack feeding him and even, on one embarrassing and never to be forgotten occasion, helped him pee.

"They do whatever it takes Daniel." Jack said reaching over to ruffle his friend's hair.

Finis


End file.
